VIP (Membership)
VIP (also known as "VIP Club") is Habbo's membership service that provides players with extra perks when bought. It was released on April 13th, 2010, originally as an upgrade of the former Habbo Club. Currently, the cost of VIP is set at 25 coins for 1 month and 60 coins for 3 months. The fact that players use in-game currency instead of real-life money to buy premium services is unique to Habbo and sets it apart from other MMOGs. History Prior to April 13th, 2010, Habbo Club was the only membership service available. On the day of release, VIP was originally intended as an upgrade to Habbo Club, with even more benefits. Players were able to choose the type of membership they wanted to buy. With the discontinuation of Habbo Club, VIP became the only membership service the game offers. Price VIP can be purchased by going to its page on the catalog.The normal cost of VIP are as follows: *1 month for 25 coins *3 months for 60 coins It is more economic to buy 3-months bundle than to buy a 1-month subscription three times. This is because the 3-month offer costs only 60 coins, while buying the 1-month three times at 25 coins each totals to 75 coins. Occasionally, price deals will be made during promotional or seasonal events that allow players to buy more months of VIP for a lower price. For example, in the 2012 Easter season, Habbo released a deal for 1 full year of VIP for only 100 coins. The deal lasted about three days and anyone who took advantage of this was given a special badge. Benefits :See also:Benefits of VIP for a comparison to "non-VIP". *More complex clothing designs and colours, including the ability to remove certain articles of clothing. *Larger rooms and more intricate room designs with stairs and areas without walls. **Access to the Black Hole furni which can be used to create custom-designed rooms. *Special subscription furni for every month of VIP. *VIP badge. *Ability to save outfits up to a maximum of 10. *Able to store 1,100 friends on a Habbo's friend list. *10 Marketplace listings. *Able to create new client-based groups. *Two new commands: :chooser, which lists all players in a room, and :furni, which lists all furni in a room. *Four new dances: Pogo Mogo, Duck Funk, The Rollie. *Access to a separate queue line for public rooms. Habbo Creative Mode A website was recently created which allows users to use any furniture and try out new furniture before its released. It allows users to test out furniture and share there room ideas. This website can only be used if you are a VIP member. The link is below: Badges Like Habbo Club, VIP members are given badges to symbolize their membership. Once a player's membership expires, the badge disappears from their inventory until they buy more. Gifts For each month players are VIP, they are eligible to choose any VIP furni for free. #VIP Sofa #VIP Coffee Table #VIP Bar Desk #VIP Light #VIP Duvan #VIP Shelves #VIP Stool #VIP Divider #VIP Lamp #VIP Wall Art #VIP Stereo #VIP Vase When Habbo Club was removed, the gifts were transferred into the VIP service. #Leather Sofa #Glass Table #Black Lamp #Service Trolley #Black Vase #Black Divider #Trendy Rug #Leather Duvan #Espresso Machine #Suave Fireplace #Leather Bar Stool #Leather Armchair External Links *VIP See also *Comparison of Habbo Club and VIP Category:Updates Category:VIP